


Parar antes de começar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Isso tinha que parar antes que pudesse começar.





	Parar antes de começar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop before it begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865034) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #082 - stop (parar).

Isso tinha que parar antes que pudesse começar, ou não seria capaz de se afastar de Jadzia, e precisava fazer isso. Amava Jadzia, talvez até mais do que tinha amado Torias, e era por isso que não podia permitir que Jadzia jogasse fora a vida de Dax, Lenara precisava que Jadzia continuasse existindo muito depois de ter partido. Era uma decisão dolorosa, mas precisava ser ela a terminar com isso, ser a mais racional entre as duas. Dax sempre seguiria o seu coração não importa o que acontecesse, então Lenara não podia ter esse luxo, por mais que lhe doesse.


End file.
